


Hereditary

by spyder_m



Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloti Fall Festival 2020, Cloti!Child, F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: He'd always had a weakness for her eyes. Written for Day 7 of the 2020 Cloti Fall Festival, "Homecoming & New Life".
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Cloti Fall Festival 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015497
Kudos: 35
Collections: CloTi Fall Festival 2020 (ClotiWeek)





	Hereditary

Cloud rapt his fingers against the bar top with a groan as Tifa ran down their jobs for the day in detail. He wasn't entirely sure what she was thinking. Selling filters, dealing with people, it all sounded so dull and definitely wasn't the kind of work he was cut out for. 

Cloud mightn't have particularly cared for Avalanche's cause, but their missions at least lent themselves to his skills and knowledge. Fighting, Mako reactors, these were things he could handle in his sleep. 

Cloud grumbled again, his unhappiness not going unnoticed by Tifa. 

"What?"

Cloud waved his hand.

"Give me a break. I'm not a salesman, I'm a Soldier."

"Which is why no one will refuse to pay. What do you say?" 

Tifa leant forward over the counter, ruby eyes swelling with a bright, hopeful countenance. "Come on, please?"

Cloud exhaled slowly, his resolve steadily crumbling. His lips parted, knowing ultimately it would be pointless to argue. 

"Let's get this over with."

He'd always had a weakness for her eyes. 

.

"Tadaima."

As Cloud stepped through the side entrance to Seventh Heaven, his deliveries finished for the day, he was surprised for his return to be met with silence. 

Seventh Heaven was usually closed by now, both he and Tifa both having taken reduced hours. But, even without customers, Cloud would often come home to find Tifa working around the bar, cleaning or checking inventory in the back. 

Perhaps Tifa had set Claudia down for a nap and decided to take one herself? Cloud hoped so. He had been reminding her it was important to time out of her day to relax. She needed the rest. 

As he passed the bar, however, Cloud realised he had been mistaken. He hadn't been alone, after all. Their daughter, it seemed, took after her parents and was something of an escape artist herself. The toddler had managed to find her way out of her crib and into the kitchen, where she now stood, staring intently up one of the cabinets. 

Her concentration was broken as she heard her father approach. Her expression brightening and arms lifting enthusiastically into the air. 

"Papa! Papa!"

With a chuckle, Cloud knelt down to pick up their daughter, all the while making loud raspberries as he playfully, peppered kisses against her stomach. She giggled loudly before settling against his chest, her arms surrounding his neck in a hug. 

Cloud's heart swelled as he returned the embrace. Even with their years together, he still found himself completely in awe of her. A perfect, beautiful meld of both he and Tifa’s features. 

"What are you doing out here, Claudia? Shouldn't you be in your room?" 

"Cookies!" She answered, pointing to several rows of baked dough cooling on a wire rack on the counter. 

Glancing over, Cloud had to admit, they did look tasty. A perfect, crispy golden-brown, chocolate chips gooey and glistening under the light. The smell was waking churns of hunger in his stomach. Perhaps Tifa wouldn't notice if they were to take just one or two? 

Cloud shook his head. As tempting as it was, he needed to set an example. 

"Didn't mama make those for dessert? She won't be happy if you fill up before dinner, you know?" He tried to reason. 

"Please, Papa?" Claudia begged, pulling back to fix him with wide, pleading eyes. 

Cloud swallowed, as the same red eyes he had fallen for so many times, capturing his heart all over again. 

Eventually, he relented with a sigh.

"... Fine. But don't tell your mama."


End file.
